cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
At the End of the Battle
is the fourth episode of Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier. It loosely adapts the outcome of the battle against 0010 from the "Assassins" chapter. Plot Summary After a rainstorm buys them time by forcing 0010 to retreat, the 00 Cyborgs try to regroup and come up with a plan to defeat Cyborg 0010. Meanwhile, 009 is tended to by 003 and Dr. Gilmore in the Dolphin's sickbay. After coming up with a strategy, they face 0010... but a deadly surprise awaits. Recap 007 is writing his novel on the typewriter, recounting their most recent battle and defeat. He is dissatisfied with the outcome of the fight and tears up the page, tossing it in the garbage. He decides to take a walk to try to take his mind off what happened. 004 hands him an umbrella and realizes that 007 is trying to run away and hide, saying it is pointless to try as 0010 will find him. 005 thinks the rain is the only thing keeping them safe from 0010, as the evil cyborg doesn't seem to like the rain. 008 thinks they could use that weakness to their advantage in some way, figuring out that the rain or exposure to water can short out 0010's electric powers. 002 thinks that means that they can now face 0010, given they now know what he is capable of. 004 disagrees as despite that, 0010 can still overpower them in a fight. 008 points out that 0010 has advanced Acceleration, so it would be pointless to engage him directly as he would be too fast and they can't devise a way to short his powers out yet. 007 asks 004 how 009 is doing, who responds that 009 is unconscious and too badly hurt to be of any help right now and needs rest. 006 bursts into the room to give everyone a hearty meal, hitting 007 in the face with the door. The group goes to eat the food, but 006 wishes that 009 was well enough to eat with them. In the sickbay of the'' Black Phantom'', Dr. Gilmore and 003 are monitoring 009's vitals and doing what they can to try to revive him. Joe has a severe fever and is having trouble breathing, hooked up to IVs, a breathing machine and being given cold wet towels by 003 to try and bring the fever down. Dr. Gilmore says 009 will not recover until the fever breaks, then insists that 003 gets some rest for the night. 003 refuses as she blames herself for 009 getting hurt, wanting to stay by his side until he wakes up. Dr. Gilmore agrees to let her stay and asks to be notified if 009's condition changes as he leaves the room. Back in the house, the others are still trying to figure out how to defeat 0010's electric attacks. When Dr. Gilmore comes in, he informs the other 00 Cyborgs that 009 is still in serious but stable condition. With 009 injured and 001 asleep, the team begins to doubt they can win against 0010. After some time passes, 009 is off of the breathing machine and his fever is gone, but is still very weak when he wakes up. 009 panics and tries to get up, worried about the team, but 003 insists he lie down in his bed and rest. She tells 009 that everyone is safe and sound and tries to apologize for trying to reason with 0010 earlier and getting 009 hurt in the process. 009 doesn't think she did anything wrong and she tried to do the right thing, as he too hoped 0010 could be reasoned with and they wouldn't need to fight. In spite of being his enemy, 009 sympathizes with 0010 as they are both cyborgs forced to be weapons. 003 goes to get another cold rag and tells 009 a little about herself, how she had a brother named Jean Characters *009 *008 *007 *006 *Professor Gilmore *Dr. Koizumi Villains *0010 Voice Cast English Dub *009: Joshua Seth *001: Bob Marx *002: Sparky Allen *003: Midge Mayes *004: Jim Taggert *005: John Daniels *006: Steve Kramer *007: Michael Sorich *008: Mario *Professor Gilmore: Sy Prescott *Professor Kozumi: Ray Michaels *0010+/-: Joe Ochman Notes Category:Cyborg Soldier Episodes Category:Cyborg 009 CS Season 1